


Source of yearning

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Dates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hugs, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Seongjoong supportive parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woosang being oblivous babies, backhugs, in chapter 3 and I promise it's the only angst I will use, woosan best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Wooyoung loves affection and physical closeness, so there is no big surprise that he loves to be close with his crush, Yeosang.But maybe his love isn't as one-sided as he thinks and the love he recieves back is just as great.or5 times Wooyoung back hugs Yeosang because he is in love with the elder and 1 time where Yeosang back hugs Wooyoung surprisingly.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 169





	1. No.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...?
> 
> This is again super random and not even finished but I love this so much so I had to share this. You will get a lot of Wooyoung back hugging Yeo while figuring out their little mutual pinning :') 
> 
> (Impulse control who? Not me.)

It was nothing really new for anyone that Wooyoung was a very loud and clingy person, and while San or Seonghwa where always on the other end of this  _ received love,  _ was there only one person where his affection meant something deeper. Something else. A person who wasn’t aware of this fact entirely. Even though a small hope inside of him believed that _ he  _ might know. 

Because San, Seonghwa and the rest of their little friend group where almost like brothers to him, while San was definitely his best friend and platonic soulmate, was Seonghwa like his own older brother and fun to tease. Yunho and Mingi is gaming buddies, Jongho his food buddy and Hongjoong was his fashion buddy, even when their styles where entirely different. However, within the seven other people beside himself was the person who send his heart into an overdrive whenever they were together. Love did that to some people, and Wooyoung had been struck by armour more than once, he couldn’t explain his intense feelings for his childhood friend in any other way than by cupid’s bow aimed at him. And Yeosang was absolutely oblivious to it. 

That he had stumbled upon his not so secret crush only after San had asked him about it was beyond him and Wooyoung had never blushed harder in his life. The revelation had hit him strongly and without mercy. He had fallen in love with his childhood friend without noticing it- Wooyoung felt utterly stupid but at the same time incredible free. Because now, after he had a very long talk with San, he had understood and accepted his feelings, seeing where might have been the problem which had caused him to misinterpret his feelings. Wooyoung had, for the longest time, struggled with pinpointing how exactly he felt about Yeosang, especially when they were alone and all of the elder’s attention had been only for him. More than once he had found himself yearning for more when he hadn’t even known what he was demanding, from what he wanted  _ more  _ of in the end. All he had known was that having Yeosang close made him calm but also giddy at the same time, his heart bursting whenever he heard the blonde laugh and melt whenever he did something cute.

For the longest time Wooyoung thought that those feelings were normal, friendship like feelings he had and nothing more. Apparently not so much. Because now, whenever he saw the other man, felt Wooyoung the excitement inside of him only the one you love could make you feel. It wasn’t unpleasant or a hindrance, he rather enjoyed those new found feelings than resent them. Yeosang did this to him. 

That the little devil Jongho had told him behind closed doors that Yeosang wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea of dating Wooyoung had been enough to give him a confidence boost to actually ask him out. To plan one of those romantic dates he saw couples have in movies and people talked about nonstop because Yeosang deserved that much.

Just that he hadn’t done it yet. Wooyoung had chickened out of it more than once. 

No matter who tried to coax him into doing it, the fear of breaking their precious friendship was high, that it would cost such a huge price that Wooyoung would hate himself for the rest of his life. 

Which didn’t mean that he had to stop being all mushy and soft with Yeosang, even if the elder eyed him suspiciously from time to time. Couldn’t stop himself from linking his arms when they walked down the hallway to their next class or intertwine their hands when he was in a good spirit. For Wooyoung this kind of skinship was totally normal, it refilled his empty energy container and filled it up to the brim, just staying close to his crush did that. 

If Yeosang shared his feelings or not where at this point unimportant for Wooyoung, as long as he wasn’t making the other uncomfortable with his closeness, he could live on like this. It where the little successes in life which mattered. 

  
  
  


Only that he finds himself squished in the backseat of a truck later and would love to yell bloody murder at the little space he had for himself- which was non-existent. To his left sat a very happy Yunho who took photos of whatever they drove past while to his right had Yeosang fallen asleep, eyes closed and with steady slow breathing but still sitting up right. If it weren’t for those two very peaceful entities with him, Wooyoung would have demanded to sit in the front but the two had practically dragged him into the backseat and now he was stuck with them. Not that the people were the problem, it was the space. Wooyoung didn’t want to sit on Yunho’s lap while he also tried to not disturb Yeosang’s sleep. Especially Yeosang’s sleep.

All he could do was stare ahead and sometimes try to look out of the windows, but most of the time he listened to San talking about Byul while Mingi shared his newest song and Hongjoong gave insight to the production process. Wooyoung was sure he also heard Jongho’s vocals on the track and pointed it out, earning a little applause from the others. He rolled his eyes but listened to them nonetheless 

Their little trip had been an overnight decision and in the morning Seonghwa had picked everyone up, ready to drive them to the little forest house they had rented for one night. It wasn’t far from the city, however, they had just survived the mid-year exams and where ready for a weekend of not thinking about university. 

At some point appeared a weight on his shoulder and without looking he knew that Yeosang had fallen against him. Wooyoung tried to adjust the elder carefully, a sigh leaving his mouth when he had to ask Yunho to hold the elder up shortly. When he finally adjusted and felt Yeosang snuggle up against his shoulder even more, overcame him a feeling of adoration. The way Yeosang’s eyelids fluttered in his sleep, the squished cheek against his shoulder and his overall beauty while sleeping, made him warm and fuzzy. Wooyoung was glad that Yunho said nothing when he saw how Wooyoung held Yeosang’s hand in his and gentle caressed it with his thumb. Knew that Yunho was probably aware of Wooyoung’s feelings for Yeosang but only offered a soft smile without teasing him about it. 

Wooyoung was torn. Was it good that he was paired with San in a room or bad, because he was missing out on sleeping in the same double bed with Yeosang? He wasn’t sure, though Wooyoung told himself it was for the better, that he couldn’t sleep with Yeosang in the same bed anyway due to his nervousness. 

The evening went smoothly with the group exploring the forest around the house and finding all sorts of special places within there. They played a pretty cheap excuse of capture the flag with their hoodies and Seonghwa’s make-up as war paint. It was fun seeing how clumsy Hongjoong ran through the forest, how Mingi was too tall to not be noticed behind a rather slim tree and San’s surprised squeaks echoed through the forest often enough. It was all fun and games until a very sneaky Yeosang captured their flag while Wooyoung had fought against Jongho. That he had pouted at his childhood friend made the other only laugh more at his distress but gave him a little pat on the back as an apology. Okay, maybe he had noticed Yeosang obviously sneaking up behind him and yes, maybe he had lost on purpose but no one had to know that. It wasn’t important anyway. They played three more rounds afterwards and it ended in a tie anyway, so one lost game meant nothing. 

Absolutely exhausted and drained from the day they came back to the forest house and everyone went their ways for some time, until Seonghwa asked them to come down for dinner. Reluctantly Wooyoung let himself be dragged downstairs and after a dinner where all of them told their oldest couple to stop with the pda - because Seonghwa was feeding Hongjoong as if they were alone - they collectively collapsed in the living room. And while there honestly was enough room for him to sit anywhere, he chooses to stand behind the couch and let his arms rest on Yeosang’s shoulders just because he could do that. 

Yeosang lifted his head shortly to watch him but Wooyoung only smiled at him before looking back to the TV-screen where Yunho was beating Mingi in an intense Super Smash Bros. Ultimate battle. And for a while he stayed in this position which wasn’t exactly comfortable but feeling Yeosang’s heartbeat under his fingertips made him stay where he was, savouring the moment. Loving the way Yeosang’s body shook whenever he laughed. Wooyoung wanted to treasure those experiences. Until Yeosang apparently had enough of him standing behind him. The older leaned forward enough for Wooyoung to retreat his hands and let them stay on Yeosang’s shoulders, eyeing him in confusion. Yeosang looked up at him with his attentive eyes and Wooyoung felt his heart skip a beat- only one though. Really. 

“Come sit with me?” 

Wooyoung froze for a hot second before he nodded. What he didn’t expect was when he came around the couch that Yeosang had stood up and wanted him to sit in his previous spot. For a moment they stood next to each other, neither moving before Wooyoung gave in and sat down, noticing that Yeosang was looking around. It took him a couple of seconds before he understood- Yeosang wanted him to sit because he had stood so awkwardly for a long time. He felt himself smile at the subtle sign of caring but knew that Yeosang would most likely go away now, or sit on the ground, which Wooyoung didn’t want to happen, not after Yeosang had given up his own space. Without thinking twice about it did he outstretched his arm and pulled Yeosang down to sit with him. The elder stumbled in surprise, almost crushing Wooyoung but he only laughed when Yeosang sat between his legs with a horrified face. It almost looked like Yeosang was more sitting on his lap before he actually shuffled down from Wooyoung, holding himself up on Wooyoung’s knees. 

“Woo?” 

“This is more comfortable.” 

“But-” 

Wooyoung shook his head. Yeosang let out a deep sigh and surrendered to Wooyoung’s wish. He sneaked his arms around Yeosang’s chest, pulling him close while Yeosang let him do as he pleased, only letting a content sigh out when the elder snuggled up against Wooyoung’s chest. With a smile on his face did he hook up his shin over Yeosang’s shoulder and enjoyed how it felt to be so close to him. How wonderful Yeosang was fitting against his own frame, the way Yeosang put his own hands above Wooyoung’s which were linked over the elder’s stomach and felt so incredibly happy when he felt how Yeosang rubbed his head softly against his cheek. 

Up until now he had never clearly had any desire to back hug Yeosang for any particular reason than being close but now, where he was hyper aware of his feelings for other, felt he how hard his heart was beating at their closeness. There was nothing sexual to his desire to keep Yeosang close, only the deep feeling of happiness and the intense feeling of being grounded when his mind started to float away. 

Because Yeosang, his childhood friend and love interest, was comfortable enough with Wooyoung back hugging him and even went as far as snuggling up against him. That Yeosang trusted him enough for this physical closeness to happen. 

And if he could interpret this as more or not was in the given moment nothing he wanted to think about, their perfectly fitting bodies where everything he wanted and needed in this moment. Not that Wooyoung could exactly think straight with his crush so close but he would always argue that he was still in control of his thoughts and wasn’t staring blankly ahead because he savoured the feeling so much. 

It was domestic- it was perfect. And for the rest of the night until they all parted did he hold onto his crush, enjoying the back hug he had been allowed to do and burned down the feeling in his memory. Because back hugging was new for their little friendship in this kind of sense, even if Yeosang wasn’t aware of the change, seeing and feeling Yeosang allowing it made his heart swell with joy while those little butterflies in his stomach began a dance on their own. 

Oh how deeply he had fallen. 


	2. No. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, welcome back.
> 
> Very fluffy chapter. Enjoy cute boys being cute and some great development! No slowburn in this au, hehet. :3
> 
> (Had to delete the chapter once because it set the publication date to 21st?? )
> 
> Not beta read TT

Wooyoung thought he was going crazy. Ever since the weekend in the forest house he had been constantly thinking about him giving Yeosang a back hug and how incredible it had felt. How hard his heart had been beating, strong enough that Yeosang must have noticed it that night but neither of the two had said anything afterwards, which made Wooyoung’s mind all messed up. 

Had it been okay for him to back hug Yeosang like this? Or had the elder just sucked up the distaste at his action and wasn’t vocal about how uncomfortable he had been? Had Yeosang eventually wanted this back hug as much as he did? There were so many questions running through his head, yet he found no answers to them. 

Yeosang wasn’t avoiding him, which was a plus point but he was also not bringing it up or indicated Wooyoung to do another, so that was a minus point. For Wooyoung the back hug had felt like such intimate action that he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Not due to him not hugging his friends- Wooyoung loved to hug his friends in sometimes the most weird angles- yet what he felt for Yeosang was different, so it was just natural that their shared body contact would mean something more for him to. 

But to feel so  _ good _ ? Wooyoung couldn’t get the feeling out of his mind. 

How Yeosang’s strong back had felt pressed against his chest. 

How warm he had been within his arms. 

How utterly right it had felt to have Yeosang pressed up against him.

Wooyoung was almost sure Yeosang must have felt his quick breath and his clammy hands because, damn, knowing your feelings for another human being could change so much, that he must be quite obvious by now. Right? There was no way Yeosang could possible still have no idea about his feelings… right?

His head hit the sheets and a sigh left his mouth at the thought of Yeosang  _ still  _ not knowing. And while he stared at the ceiling was it like a slow but hard realization had dawned upon him because the need to back hug Yeosang again was strong, so strong that he even dreamed about it the night. And the night after. The whole week to be precise. It almost became a little obsession, his eyes always lingering a little to long on Yeosang’s back and his  _ not _ so subtle tries to get behind him. Wooyoung was so obvious in his behaviour- that something had changed yet Yeosang was like always, acting no different. 

  
  


That's how he found himself across from his hyung Seonghwa who, admittedly, had a better love life than he did and was probably the only one who could give him some encouraging words. Or so he hoped. The whole Seonghwa loves Hongjoong thing wasn’t news to him anymore but hearing the disgustingly sweet words coming out of Seonghwa’s mouth about his boyfriend were enough to make him shriek. 

"What- He has the most beautiful eyes!"

"Have you even seen Yeosangie? There is no one more beautiful than him!"

"Your opinion is biased!"

"So is yours!" Wooyoung huffs out annoyed. This was not what he had wanted from the elder. "Let's just- yeah, just forget those damn eyes we love so much." He waves dismissively but murmurs: "Yeo is still the most beautiful."

"I heard that you brat!" 

Wooyoung just pouts knowing very well that Seonghwa would, though reluctantly, give into his request and not argue any longer. He could practically see the seconds running and Seonghwa’s face morphing in a span from like ten seconds before the elder nodded, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. 

"Okay, I get it. No more talking about Hongjoong and more about Yeosang." 

"Yes, thank you because I need your help." Seonghwa looks at him in a skeptical way, Wooyoung sticks his tongue out. "You're the only one in a relationship in our friend group." 

“Hongjoong is too.” Seonghwa points out. 

“Well,  _ yes,  _ but when does he ever come out of his little studio? Or stops doing uni stuff? Never! So the next person I could ask is you.” 

Wooyoung leans back on his chair and watches how Seonghwa quietly sips on his coffee- which has too much sugar and milk in it to be considered coffee- before the elder nods slowly, closing his eyes for a moment. He watches silently and smiles softly at his hyung when said one had seemingly prepared himself for whatever talk they were going to have. 

“Okay so, I bet you already figured out that I  _ might be crushing _ on Sangie a little?” 

Seonghwa hums, nodding to indicate that Wooyoung’s assumptions was right. 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’? Either telling him or sitting your crush out.” 

The elder takes another sip of his coffee but chokes on it when he hears Wooyoung’s next words. 

“I back hugged him, hyung and I can’t get that out of my mind! His body fitting perfectly against mine? Are we a match made in heaven?” 

“You-” Seonghwa coughs a few times and brushes the tears from his eyes. “You don’t know what to do because you back hugged him? Wooyoung, you do that constantly with him and the others. What’s the difference?” 

“The difference is that I’m now aware that I’m fucking in love with my friend who, just one the side, is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen?!” Wooyoung whines and for a moment he is hyper aware that they are sitting in a cafe where people could get disturbed by him being so loud. “Prior I just, you know, wanted to touch and be close to him because he was my friend but now, knowing that I’m so deeply in love with him? I year for this, hyung. I yearn for him and it drives me insane.” 

Seonghwa looks at him indifferently and for a moment Wooyoung wonders if it had been the right decision to talk about his feelings with the elder, however, Seonghwa’s expression softens when he sees how on edge Wooyoung is. And Wooyoung appreciates it, feels how his raging heart calms a little with his hyung’s changing expression. 

“I’m not sure what you want to hear from me-”

“What I shoul-”

“-but I can tell you there is no right or wrong in this scenario.” Seonghwa leans back in his chair and taps his heart a little, smiling. “Your heart knows what it wants, what it needs. If Yeosang is your desire, then go for it. We both know that Yeosang is, even if he doesn’t show it as much, a very soft hearted person and this goes especially for you.” 

Wooyoung has to gulp, on of his hands clawing his jeans a little too tight.

“You think? That I have a chance, that is.”

“I think so, yes. If the way he looks at you says anything but love, I will eat a hat or something.”

“Please don’t do that, Yeosang would be heartbroken if you die due to suffocating while eating a hat. Favourite hyung privileges.” 

Seonghwa laughs at Wooyoung’s pout, calling him cute under his breath and Wooyoung feels how his cheeks get heated just a bit. It takes a bit before Seonghwa has fully calmed down yet the twinkle in his eyes never leaving. 

“So, how does it feel like to back hug Yeosang?” 

“Better than anything I’ve ever done before? Like, the feeling of just  _ him  _ in between my arms and pressed against my chest? Heavenly. I wouldn’t be mad if it were the only thing I would be able to do for the rest of my life. I was aware that you guys said we would make a good couple, but to this extend-?” 

“You could be the perfect couple if you were to ask him out.”

Right. Asking him out. The good old problem of confessing.

  
  
  


Wooyoung did not confess his feelings the next time he had seen Yeosang, and neither the three times after. He wasn’t sure what was holding him back, even after hearing an almost certain confirmation that their feelings were mutual, Wooyoung just couldn’t open his mouth. His trust in Seonghwa was great, he knew that the elder was like a comfort person to Yeosang and most likely the person whom he told his secrets to, yet the little fragment of ‘I’m not sure’ inside of his head was enough to make him dodge the confession.

San had told him more than once to just go for it and show Yeosang that he really loved him but Wooyoung treasured their relationship more than any love he would ever feel for the other, so the tiny chance of losing him after the confession made him anxious. 

But Wooyoung could stop yearning for the elder, no matter how many times he told himself that it wouldn’t work out. 

Found himself standing behind Yeosang when they all had collectively decided to pay the nearest arcade a visit and play games all day. While Jongho, Mingi and Yunho had vanished in search for… punching bags? Wooyoung wasn’t sure, it was the only thing he had heard Mingi yelling before they had disappeared. Seonghwa had went and began to play those racing games while Hongjoong and San battled on Dance Dance Revolution. 

Which left Wooyoung with Yeosang alone. He gulped when he saw his crush turning back to him, a small smile on his face and Wooyoung had the urge to pat his hair, to feel this blond, almost silver hair against his palm. God had surely his favourites. 

“I know what I want to do first, do you want to come with me or-” Yeosang trailed of and Wooyoung thought he saw an uncertain glint in his eyes. He didn’t like that.

“I come with you if you are okay with it.” Wooyoung nodded and trotted after the elder. 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with that, dumbass? I just asked you.” Yeosang mumbles out making Wooyoung laugh airly. 

With light steps he trails behind Yeosang, looking around, watching all those different people play their favourite games and laughing with their friends while Wooyoung can only hope for his heart to not jump out of his chest. In a good way. Loving Yeosang could never be bad. 

Wooyoung smiled widely when Yeosang stopped in front of an old Pac-Man Arcade machine and turning around in excitement, a happy glint in his eyes and Wooyoung’s heart swells at the sight. Seeing the other happy was what made him happy as well. 

"I play Pac-Man for a bit." 

"Sure, go ahead Sangie." 

The smile he got was so bright, Wooyoung had to gulp down his uprising feelings. Yeosang had turned around, the happy face morphed into a serious as soon as he started the game, tongue darting out between his lips. Adorable. 

The moment the game starts Yeosang is absolutely absorbed in the game and Wooyoung happily watches him click, seeing how his eyes dart around, trying to take in everything. 

And Wooyoung stands behind him, a little more than 30 centimetres between them, but he thinks he can feel the warmth of his crush's body. It's probably just the heat of the arcade but Wooyoung never said he was logically thinking when it came to Yeosang. Instead he watched and noticed, with passing time, that Yeosang wasn’t exactly skilled in Pac-Man. Not at all. The elder lost round after round and after yet another lose did Yeosang whined cutely. 

“Why isn’t it functioning?” Yeosang muttered under his breath and Wooyoung found the pout on Yeosang’s lips utterly adorable. 

“It’s not that hard.” He says. Yet, when Yeosang tries to turn around he all but natural closes the distance between them and presses his front against Yeosang’s back, feeling how the elder stiffed at the sudden closeness. Wooyoung decides to ignore his crush’s reaction and pried Yeosang’s hands away from the arcade machine, swapping them with his own. “Now watch and learn.”

Wooyoung all but whispers after he hooks his chin over Yeosang’s shoulder and begins to play Pac-Man like he has done so many times before. And he knows Yeosang’s attention drifts away at some point due to his head moving but Wooyoung keeps on playing until he clears the level, a satisfied hum leaving his mouth. 

He lets his hands linger on the machine a little longer while he enjoys the warmth of Yeosang against him.

“That’s how you do it, Sangie.” Wooyoung says.

However, he doesn’t get a reply and Wooyoung, now finally aware how close they actually were, gazes to the side to look at the elder’s face. What he doesn’t expect to find Yeosang staring strongly at a point only he sees and with cheeks lightly dusted, not fully flushed but enough to shine through his make-up. Wooyoung gulped, feeling how his heart rate picked up at the sight. Was Yeosang embarrassed? Or flustered? He couldn’t pinpoint it but the longer he stared, the darker Yeosang’s cheeks became and the elder’s strong resolution to look at everything but Wooyoung. 

“Sangie, are you-” 

“No.” 

Yeosang answer was fast, firm, but to fast if you would ask Wooyoung. It was almost like Yeosang was waiting for him to ask something, anything; so he could say no and move on. Almost out of instinct fell Wooyoung’s hand from the arcade machine onto Yeosang’s waist, like he would do in so many other circumstances, yet in this one it was odd, the touch almost burning hot. 

The way Yeosang jerked at his touch had him freeze before immediately retreating his hand and muttering an ‘I’m sorry’ out. However, Yeosang’s hand grasped after his and pulled him back with such force that Wooyoung stumbled against the elder, both arms instantly closing around Yeosang’s chest to keep them standing. And Wooyoung’s mind was a mess. First it seemed like Yeosang didn’t like the touch, then he was actively pulling him back? 

“Yeosang?” He whispered, afraid that his voice might be shaking, so shaken up like his heart is right now. “Do you… Do you perhaps not like me touching you?” 

“No, that’s not it!” Yeosang said out fiercely but kept his eyes low, still not looking back at him. Though the elder’s cheeks where surely dusted now. 

“Then what is this?” Wooyoung gulped and gazed at Yeosang, saw how beautiful his face was lit by the arcade machines and the colored light above them, couldn’t stop from admiring what he loved so much. But at the same time the feeling of dread began to rise in him, hoping that whatever had Yeosang react to strongly wouldn’t influence their friendship. Or more, if that would be possible. Wooyoung wanted Yeosang to be comfortable with him and not reject his touches. “Push me away or keep me close but please stop making it hard for me to understand what you want.” 

That got a reaction out of the blond man who glances sideways, regarding him with such an intense gaze that Wooyoung involuntarily shudders because of it. Yeosang whispers something but it gets drowned out by the sounds around them, the clicking, yelling and the music playing. 

“Say that again? I didn’t understand you.”

Wooyoung holds on tighter even though he had no idea what Yeosang had just said, he just wanted to belief that it was something positive- he had to. If his crush would tell him now that he didn’t want to be touched by Wooyoung, it would break a part of him. 

“I was just-” Yeosang says but his voice cracks and Wooyoung can’t help but smile adoringly, knowing that Yeosang rarely talked about his feelings. “I like your hugs.” 

Wooyoung inhales sharply before he buries his face in Yeosang’s shoulder, pulling him even more against his chest, so much it hurts but Wooyoung doesn’t know if it is the hug or the way his heart squeezes in happiness. Yeosang all but stutters at his doing, he hears them hiss his name but Wooyoung can’t help it- the implication of the whole situation too much for his poor deeply in love heart. 

Someone clears their throat behind them and as if they got burned did the jump away from each other, suddenly very aware where they are and how strongly they had been in their own bubble. A boy not older than fifteen looked at them with an annoyed gaze but Wooyoung could see the blush adoring the poor boys cheeks, obviously just as uncomfortable as the two felt in that moment. 

“Are you two finished? Others want to play too.” 

He hears the embarrassment out of the boy’s voice and nods, grabbing for Yeosang’s hand to move them away. The boy’s eyes follow their hands and Wooyoung sees how the boy gulps when Wooyoung intertwined his fingers with Yeosang’s. Wooyoung smiled at him knowingly. 

“Of course, I’m sorry for occupying the game for too long.” 

Wooyoung pulls Yeosang with him, feeling how warm the other’s hand is in his and leaves the boy behind, even when he feels his gaze on his back. The boy would understand one day, Wooyoung was sure of it, however, right now he had other priorities. 

Together they make their way through the crowd, dodging rowdy teenagers more than once and a child who almost ran into them with ice cream. Thankfully Wooyoung found a place less crowded and maneuvered them to the space, only turning around to face his crush when they reach it. And while Yeosang has still those rosy colored cheeks and embarrassed gaze he held, knew Wooyoung that this was something new, a situation which changed everything. Because for the first time ever, Wooyoung was sure he could see Yeosang’s feelings for him so clearly he almost choked on the happiness he felt. 

Wooyoung was the one who wanted to give Yeosang’s hand free only to be hold even tighter, Yeosang’s eyes narrowing. He laughed and felt his own cheeks getting warm because this was happening, a scenario he had dreamed about so many times thinking it was nothing more than a stupid dream yet Yeosang was clearly opposed to the idea of  _ this  _ being only an idea, a dream, a wish. 

“Yeosangie?” Wooyoung asks carefully, taking a step closer to the blond man and gazing in his eyes, biting his own lip to not smile uncontrollably. 

“Yeah?” 

Yeosang’s voice is so deep, rough, that Wooyoung feels his heart skipping a beat, a unfamiliar heat spreading through his chest which he embraces almost immediately. Whatever Yeosang gave him was worth embracing. 

“I like you.” 

“I know.” 

“That’s not what you should answer when you get a confession, Sangie.” 

Wooyoung laughs and sees how Yeosang’s eyes turn softer, mirroring the warm feeling he felt inside of his own heart whenever he looked at Yeosang. Maybe all of this friends had been right and Wooyoung had just been too afraid to see the facts. He steps forward once more, now crowding into Yeosang’s space and is glad when said one doesn’t back away. Instead he sees how Yeosang looks away shortly while rolling his lips, obviously fighting with himself about what he should say next. 

Wooyoung squeezes his hand encouragely. 

“I like you too.” Yeosang’s voice is quiet but Wooyoung hears him like he always does, smiling when the elder looks back at him and doesn’t shy away. 

“Then go on a date with me?” He nudges the older gentle and sees how he nods, a shy smile adoring his lips. His other hand comes up, brushing Yeosang’s long hair behind his ear, absolutely loving it when a few strands fall back. 

“Okay.” 

It feels like a million butterflies erupt inside of his heart and stomach at the single word muttered back at him. Deep within something is moved, something so small that Wooyoung can’t exactly pinpoint it instantly but at the end he knows- his doubts are gone. With the way Yeosang watches him with shy but not hesitate or regretting eyes. 

“Great.” Wooyoung says into the space between them. “Let’s search for the others now, we have been separated for a while now.” 

Yeosang nods and wants to walk off though he is held back by Wooyoung who remained still, eyes following each and every from the older. His crush looks back at him with a questioning gaze but Wooyoung only cheekily smirks at him before he closes the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss against Yeosang’s forehead. Wooyoung laughs when he sees Yeosang dazed stare, those wide eyes and winks at the other before pulling him along. 

They had so much time finding out what their feelings meant, what those fast heartbeats were telling them- right now, all that matters was that they had each other. And even if their feelings weren’t further discussed knew Wooyoung that whatever had happened, he would gladly embrace it. 

Because the love he felt for Yeosang was bigger than anything he had ever felt before. 


	3. No. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome~
> 
> Chapter three is here and I just want to say thank you all for the kudos and comments, it really encourages me to write more. The updates, however, might take a while now since I started working again and have less time to write. Sorry for that. :)
> 
> The back hug topic was used a little different here. 
> 
> Tag for chapter which is important: panic attack!

Wooyoung wasn’t mad. No really, he wasn’t. He might be  _ slightly  _ annoyed but not mad. Not yet. Though certain people were close to pushing him over the edge.

Because why - forbid him to curse - for fucks sake where his friends crashing his date? When all of them were aware that he had wanted to go out with Yeosang  _ alone.  _ As in,  _ a couple date _ without any extras like friends. Yet, here they were, excitedly pointing at all the attractions they passed by, talking about what they wanted to ride first. 

What actually annoyed him even more was that Yeosang wasn’t even at his side, not even remotely close. Yunho had linked arms with the elder the moment they all had stepped a foot inside of the amusement park and even when Yeosang send him an apologetic smile over his shoulder couldn’t he stop being annoyed because this should have been him, not Yunho. Wooyoung wanted to link arms with Yeosang, intertwine their hands and have a good time in general. 

He sent invisible daggers in the direction of his friends while he trails behind them, Seonghwa walking next to him. Wooyoung knows that the elder is genuinely sorry for disturbing their date, he can read it from the other’s face and how he tries to hold his expression, and it maybe could touch him a little weren’t it for his annoyance. 

“You know you could have said no, right?” Seonghwa inquired, gesturing to the group which was walking a bit ahead of them. 

“Sangie said yes.” He gives back, a pout on his lips. The elder had indeed said yes when he basically had melted under Yunho’s and Jongho’s combined puppy-eyes, not able to resist their friends' natural innocence and cute nature. 

“You know he said yes because he couldn’t resist, he’s too good for his own good sometimes.” 

“That he is.” Wooyoung chuckles when he sees San pulling them to a stand where they have to fire water guns and aim on targets, only for his best friend to lose, having Yeosang patting his head in a soothing way and giving him enough money for another round. 

Because that is who Yeosang is. He is witty, yes, and also tries to sneak free things at every given opportunity but he’s also a giver, helping where he can. So, if San wants to play another round, Yeosang’s silent supportive way would always be to buy him another set of tries - which he did. Wooyoung loves this side of his crush, the way he would show his love for their friends in his little actions, never doing something outrageous grant but small every now and then. 

Wooyoung wouldn’t say he hated watching his crush interact with their friends right now, but he also can’t shake off the feeling of wanting to be in  _ their  _ places right now. 

“I can try to talk some sense into them, having them leave at a certain time? Hong and I can surely make them understand.” 

Seonghwa smiles at him when they finally stopped where their friends had stopped, San being at his second set of tries right now. The others were around him cheering him on. Wooyoung caught Seonghwa smiling at Hongjoong who excitedly shook San when he finally hit a target and deep inside of him surfaced a desire to have a relationship like his hyungs had. One built on trust and love, where you watch your beloved with fondness and warmth in your eyes. Wooyoung wanted that with Yeosang and he knew he was on the right path, but if he was denied time with his love, how could he develop this kind of relationship?

Yeosang looked over his shoulder and caught Wooyoung staring, a small blush spreading on Yeosang’s cheeks when he noticed but he sent a small shy smile his way anyway before turning back to San who was basically wasting his money right now.

And Wooyoung cursed his weak heart. How could a man shake him up to his core like this without even trying? He was so easily played by Yeosang and the letter had no knowledge of this fact and Wooyoung would make sure it stayed like this, he wasn’t sure if he could handle the consequences if the older found out right now. Wooyoung was pretty sure there were sides of his crush he hadn’t seen yet - which was probably better for now. They weren’t even together yet. 

“You don’t have to make them leave.” Wooyoung waved the older off when their group started moving again, this time an excited Hongjoong pointing at a water roller coaster and saying they should try to get a group photo. 

Seonghwa fondly rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s wish but nodded when said one turned to the two to see if they agreed. 

“I get them off of Yeosang for you, give me a few minutes.” 

For a moment he wondered if he should trust Seonghwa but he had to change his opinion fast, immediately following the elder to take the spot Hongjoong had left empty at Yeosang’s side. With the one away he trailed his eyes up Yeosang’s frame for the first time that day without seeing another man glued to his side and he had to swallow a lump in his throat, almost dying of the cuteness Yeosang radiates. The blue sweater he had thrown over his frame all but swallowed the man underneath and his shorts just reached his knees, giving view of his naked legs. And he just looked overall cute, and  _ tiny.  _ How could a person with almost the same height as him look tiny? A case for galileo mystery. 

Yeosang didn't look amused at the thought of getting wet, casting an unsure gaze at Wooyoung who let his hand slip into Yeosang's, squeezing it lightly.

"Don't worry, it's just a little water."

Yeah, a  _ little _ water. Since all of them weighed enough to push down their cart strong enough into the water, they had gotten splashed heavily a couple of times. Wooyoung was a little more drenched than Yeosang, having the older laughing softly when he saw the water running down from Wooyoung’s hair. And he smiled because seeing him laugh was everything he needed in his life, Yeosang’s laugh adding years to his lifespan. Yeosang attempted to get his hair back in place, which didn’t function at all, leaving Wooyoung with a wet bird nest for now and an in delight Yeosang next to him. 

They laughed all together at Yunho’s drenched form who looked like a wet puppy and at San who tried to run away from said puppy when he wanted to hug him. As if their friends had never invaded their little date were them suddenly all over each other and leaving Wooyoung and Yeosang out, Mingi running ahead a couple of times with Jongho laughing at the elders' antics. Wooyoung wasn’t sure what and  _ when  _ Seonghwa had said something but it must have been effective, no one looking back at them and their intertwined hands, how they were glued together at each and every attraction. They finally got it, their time together and Wooyoung came to accept the fact that it wouldn’t be a perfect date but at least a very memorable one. 

While Seonghwa looked with the utmost adoration at them was his boyfriend and sadly somewhat leader of their little friend group Hongjoong eyeing them suspiciously, as if they would start to make out any second now. Which Wooyoung wouldn’t deny he wanted but he better kept that information away from Hongjoong. He knows Hongjoong is just protective over them and doesn't want them to do something stupid; however, Wooyoung surely didn't need the bee and flower talk. Thankfully Seonghwa had that under control too and drove the attention away from them, Wooyoung made a mental note to give the elder a little gift as a thank you. 

What made Wooyoung’s brain shut down a couple of times was when he felt how Yeosang’s fingers just barely peeked out from his sweater paws. It almost felt wrong to hold his hand this way but he couldn’t stop himself, wanting to be physically close to Yeosang, even if it was only holding his hand in a very delicate way. The other didn't say much to it, apparently not noticing how he struggled with his fast beating heart and the warmth he felt spreading through his body. Yeosang was painfully oblivious and for now, Wooyoung was glad. 

He wanted to be strong for Yeosang, show his cool side and treat him how a prince like boy should be treated- yet, he felt himself tense when San pointed at an attraction which he didn’t like  _ that much.  _ Or better, he was very  _ much _ afraid of and San, that little devil, knew that. Wooyoung saw it in his eyes when he turned to all of them, saw how San's hovered a little too long at him with a smirk plastered over his face. That little- 

"Okay." 

Yeosang was the first to agree, nodding not with excitement but with no fear either. He seemed rather indifferent about it. His crush looked at him when Wooyoung tensed, Yeosang’s finger brushing calming circles over the back of his hand. 

"Okay?" Yeosang asks this time, directed at him and Wooyoung shifts his gaze back to the attraction, gulping rather strongly. 

"Okay. Yeah, why not." 

“We can stay together.” Yeosang whispers when they reach the end of the line, waiting with the other’s for their turn. The blond man’s eyes are warm and the glint in them tells Wooyoung that Yeosang knows about his fear, about a shiver already running down his body just by the thought of going inside a haunted house. Okay, Yeosang did know him for a few years already and it was highly likely that Wooyoung had mentioned this irrational fear at least once, yet he didn’t want to admit it in front of Yeosang, not when this was their date and he wanted to be cool. “I’m not a fan of this type of thing either, so let’s go through this quickly and move on, okay? We can get some candy afterwards.”

“Or chicken.” Wooyoung smiles, seeing how Yeosang laughs a little at his answer, the free hand coming up to hide his adorable laugh. 

“Maybe later.” 

Yeosang chuckles while he pulls him along, the line moving in front of them. Wooyoung sees how Seonghwa throws a glance back at them, smiling softly before turning back around, trying to sooth a shaking Mingi who tried to be brave and said he could do it, only to hold onto Jongho for his dear life before they had even entered. It made Wooyoung feel a little bit better about himself. 

Though it didn’t change the fact that he began to sweat massively when they sat the first foot into the haunted house after their last friends had entered before them. Even from the inside of the house where Mingi’s screams are loud enough to give some highschool girls panic attacks while they wait for their turn. 

Wooyoung didn’t see himself as a highschool girl yet he could understand their feelings in this certain moment very much. 

Yeosang walked in front of him, his hand strongly holding onto his even though Wooyoung was sure his hand was disgustingly sweaty by now- the elder never let go. So, Wooyoung stumbled clumsily after his crush, never letting his eyes stray away from the blond hair in front of him, too afraid of what he would see if he let his eyes casted sideways. He heard how Yeosang talked to him in a hushed voice, trying to calm his nerves and Wooyoung was grateful for the try, but he couldn’t really focus on his voice. 

And it went pretty well. He saw the spider webs on the ground, occasionally some  _ bones  _ and what appeared to be  _ blood,  _ but he tried his hardest to ignore those. Heard growls on his left when Yeosang pulled him to the right, a wicked witch laughed ahead when Yeosang stood still and only started walking again when the laugh disappeared. 

Wooyoung was shaking, had an incredible quick heartbeat and was sweating a lot, however, just Yeosang’s presence alone made everything better and more endurable. How he squeezed his hand in encouragement, pulling him along with such great care, that he felt so utterly loved in this moment. 

Until a hand grabbed for his ankle and Wooyoung screamed, so high pitched he heard Yeosang squeal a little as well. Without thinking he ran away from the hand still trying to grasp for his ankle, crashing into Yeosang’s chest and still screaming. Yeosang shoved Wooyoung behind, stepping up and hiding Wooyoung with his frame. 

Wooyoung let his arms immediately circle around Yeosang’s chest, burying his face in Yeosang’s rather broad back and squeezing his eyes tightly. 

He was shaking. And he was shaking Yeosang along with himself. Wooyoung pressed himself as close to his crush as possible, finding his comfort in the body heat of the other. Felt how Yeosang’s hands laid on top of his. They slowly stepped backwards away from the scene until Yeosang deemed it far enough and stopped. 

“Woo?” He whispered carefully. At first Wooyoung couldn’t listen, his ears were ringing and his mind was playing all the different scenarios which his panicked mind could come up with. “Wooyoung? Love? Listen to me?” 

Wooyoung didn’t even pick up on the pet name, could only focus on the warm body pressed against his own frame, the back so strong beneath his cheek which he knew was a safe space for him. His fingers dug deep into Yeosang’s sweater, clawing at his skin but the elder seemed to not mind only caressing his hands slowly.

“Hey, Wooyoung, can you listen to my voice for a moment?” Yeosang’s deep voice is softly echoing back from the walls and his body vibrates at the words under Wooyoung’s touch, making him somewhat sober up. He finally could  _ feel  _ Yeosang again. Humming highly, he pressed himself even deeper into Yeosang’s frame, back hugging the hell out of the other. 

“It’s okay if you stay like this, we just have to move soon so we can go out, okay?” Yeosang says, voice laced with worry but warmth at the same time. “I move slowly and you just move along. Don’t let go, okay?” 

Wooyoung musters a small nod before he feels how Yeosang slowly turns his body and Wooyoung with him, and together they slowly waddle forward. One step at a time, always carefully moving forward. Wooyoung is almost sure he hears no real threat approaching them on their way back out, or if Yeosang was just this good at showing those actors that Wooyoung was having a panic attack and shouldn’t be feared more. Either way, the way out felt like an eternity for him, face still pressed into Yeosang’s back and his arms strongly clasped around the other’s chest while he tried to match the elder’s steps. 

Somehow they made it out, how, Wooyoung has no idea and he really can’t recall it all too well. The only thing he remembers is that, as soon as they are a little away from the haunted house, his legs seem to give out under him and he falls to the ground, or not really falling because he feels two strong arms helping him land on the ground safely. 

He is shaking like a leaf in the wind and his mind is in utter chaos, all the different impressions of his surroundings raining down on him, not helping his shaken mind at all. For a few moments which feel like minutes he can’t focus on anything else but his shaking legs and the feeling of those hands still holding him up right, Wooyoung’s breath still coming out rigged. 

Until a hand gently cups his cheek and almost feels forced to look up, even though he wasn’t, and stared blankly for a moment before he understood who kneels beside him. His most favourite brown eyes looked worriedly at him, having Wooyoung outstretched a hand because there was Yeosang next to him, and Wooyoung couldn’t grasp the why. It wasn’t until his hand was taken and intertwined with that he felt able to recall the moments inside of the haunted house, what had happened between them-  _ what Yeosang had done for him. _

All he can do is stare at the other with a swirl of emotions because Yeosang had just seen him at his most vulnerable time, where he couldn’t do anything else but cling and hope for a better ending, needing a knight in shining armour to save him. And Yeosang had stayed, helped him, talked to him even though he was so weak and even worried for him. Wooyoung couldn’t help but wonder what he had done in his last life to deserve an angel like Yeosang. 

That he started to cry was something he had only noticed when Yeosang’s hands began to brush away the tears on his cheeks, smiling softly at him when Wooyoung hiccups at the gesture. 

“It’s okay Woo, you’re safe. Nothing can hurt you here okay? I promise.” 

And Wooyoung believes him, falls forward into the elder’s touch and together they fall to the ground, his face instantly buried into his neck, letting the tears fall quietly. Yeosang hums in understanding and closes his arms around Wooyoung’s body. In that moment he completely forgot about everyone and everything else, where they were and what scene they currently displayed- he couldn’t care less. 

All that mattered was that he had Yeosang with him who, not as surprisingly as his mind tried to make it look like, was still with him after his little breakdown and who was gentle holding him, whispering sweet words into his ear to calm him down. Wooyoung felt safe. 

His friends were standing worriedly around them, that Seonghwa was placing a hand on his back while San tried to talk to him- he couldn’t focus on any of those, his mind still too chaotic to pick up on anything else but Yeosang’s presence. 

Wooyoung’s hands claw at Yeosang’s chest almost painfully. 

“I’m here Woo, I’m here my love. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Wooyoung knew that and couldn’t help but close his eyes, inhaling the other’s scent. Because he knew that Yeosang wouldn’t leave his side, no matter what.


	4. No. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi?  
> Not many words from me. I just dodged social media a lot lately and I might continue to do so~

A soft warm breeze flows through his bedroom, the curtains flying slightly due to the open window. Light filtering through the white curtains and illuminating the room. 

It took Wooyoung a few minutes before he woke up, groggy eyes trying to focus on the ceiling but failing greatly, eyes slipping close again. Yet, he couldn’t sleep anymore. No, not longer, not after his mind had woken up and was playing him dirty now. 

Because how could he forget last night? Right, he couldn't. How could he when Wooyoung hadn't been alone last night and that the bed he had usually all for himself had been occupied by another person as well. Yeosang had slept over at his place after their third date.  _ No,  _ not that kind of sleepover. The elder had just lied in his bed, nuzzled against his chest before sleep had taken over both of them. Yeosang, the cute human he was, had been all flustered at the question of whether he could sleep over and tried to explain in the same sentence he didn't mean that in a  _ I want to get into your pants _ way. Absolutely adorable.

Of course Wooyoung had agreed. Just the thought of waking up next to Yeosang with his bed hair and morning voice had excited Wooyoung so much, he had agreed in a heartbeat. Even though he had seen Yeosang wake up many times over the course of their friendship, were his feelings different at this point-  _ both  _ of their feelings were different. So, it felt new, exciting. 

The thought of being the only one who would see him like this manifested in his mind even before they had finally, after three dates, decided they should date for real now. That they work together. That it was meant to be- 

After their date in a family restaurant, not too casual but also not too formal, just perfect for them. 

After the countless times Wooyoung had reached for Yeosang's hand on the table, gently interlacing their fingers when they weren't eating or drinking. 

After he had brought his flirting game to a maximum, achieving numerous blushes on the blond's cheeks. 

They had played board games after they had made their way to Wooyoung’s place. Both of them won a reasonable amount of times though Wooyoung suspected that Yeosang let him win a few rounds, the elder not as competitive as he was. 

It made his heart swell in a way he couldn't describe. Just the thought of Yeosang letting him win to see him happy was enough to make him sappy. 

Because he still couldn’t grasp the fact that Yeosang was now officially his. Wooyoung’s boyfriend. His to love and his to treasure. After months of embarrassing pining could he finally say that it had a happy end. 

That Yeosang wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with the elder. 

Feelings mutual enough to work out between them. 

So, Wooyoung rolled to the side, hoping to find another warm body next to his. But there was none.

Startled, he sat up quickly but had to hold his head to the movement, his head spinning for a moment before he could think clearly again. 

Wooyoung looked over to the space next to him which should have been occupied and frowned. Yeosang leaving him like this seemed unlikely, so he pressed a hand on the mattress to see if it was already cold- it wasn't. A sigh left his mouth in relief. 

Though he couldn’t make himself leave the comfortable warmth of his bed. For a moment or two he sat there in silence, just enjoying the leftover heat from the night when his ears supposedly picked something up. It sounded like a plate being hit by a fork and- was that the sound of something sizzling in a frying pan? 

A smile crept up on Wooyoung’s face. And before he could stop himself were his legs already thrown over the edge, warm feet meeting the rather cold ground and he was almost out of the door when he noticed himself in the mirror. 

"Oh." 

Wooyoung breathed out slowly and tried to make his hair look somewhat decent, and pulled his shirt back over his shoulder so at least a little skin would be hidden. His face was swollen from sleep but that was something he couldn't exactly change even if he wanted to. He caught his own eyes in the mirror and flushed slightly, the knowledge that he was arranging himself for the man he loved who was apparently currently in his kitchen preparing breakfast, was suddenly invading his mind. That Wooyoung had finally achieved what he had wished for so long. 

And he found the blond exactly were he had assumed him to be. His boyfriend standing in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs and bacon for them which had Wooyoung smiling. Yeosang liked to eat western breakfast once in a while. 

A wide gray sweater was framing Yeosang's frame, just a bit too wide and paired with black sweatpants. The outfit looked like it would swallow Yeosang whole. Wooyoung was almost sure that both of those were actually his and the thought of Yeosang getting clothes out of his closet, probably while blushing a little, was just too much for Wooyoung’s heart.

It was truly adorable to see how Yeosang stood there cooking while quietly humming the melody of the newest Exo song, shifting back and forth. 

With wide eyes he stood in the doorframe just now noticing what he had apparently missed for so many months: this was nothing unusual. Yeosang had slept over before, stole his clothes, cooked in his kitchen without asking. They had been doing this for a while. It was so domestic. So them. How did Wooyoung miss that? Had they both been this obvious yet oblivious?

No wonder San told him to go for it. 

Wooyoung stayed silent for a little more, wanting to burn the image of this Yeosang in his mind so he would never forget, yet he couldn’t keep still for a long time, that's just not who Wooyoung is. Carefully with the purpose of not making a sound he sneaked up to Yeosang who had placed the scrambled eggs on two plates and was now staring down at them. Wooyoung sneaked his arms around Yeosang’s frame and pulled him against his chest, yearning a surprised squeak from his boyfriend, one hand immediately shooting up to be held over his heart. He chuckles lightly at his man's cute reaction. 

"Mornin'." Wooyoung whispers, pressing a soft peck against Yeosang’s ear. 

"I swear to god- Jung Wooyoung, don't do that!" Yeosang hisses but there is no real bite in those words which were accompanied by a shy laugh and soon a soft hue of red lays over his boyfriend's skin. 

"Sorry, you were just too adorable." He chuckles, pulling the other just a bit closer, feeling the warmth radiating off of Yeosang sipping into his own body. "Seeing you in my kitchen work with so much delight-"

"I've done this before."

Yeosang points out, leaning back into Wooyoung’s touch. He lets out a sigh of relief, nuzzling his head into the crock of Yeosang’s neck before he presses a soft kiss on the exposed skin, feeling how the elder slaps his arm at the gesture. 

"You did." Wooyoung hums and can't stop smiling against Yeosang’s skin. "But you are my boyfriend now, which is by the way still surreal to me, and seeing you so cute in my kitchen and with my clothes on? That's just so-"

"-domestic?" 

"Yeah." 

They laugh while warm sun rays shine through the windows, illuminating everything in warm light. And in this moment, Wooyoung needed nothing more. Just the feeling of Yeosang secure in his arms and happily replying to Wooyoung’s antics was enough. If he could, he would always stay like this. Just hugging Yeosang until his hug barometer was filled for the time being, until his need to let his face vanish in between Yeosang’s shoulders faded. 

“I love you.” 

He whispers against the back he adored so much, felt how Yeosang’s fingers clawed his arms but never loosened his grip around the other. 

“Love you too.” 

Yeosang’s gentle voice whispers back. Wooyoung can imagine how the soft hue on his boyfriend’s cheeks must look like right now and needs to fight the urge to spin the other and see it; see how adorable Yeosang was when he became shy. 

And he caught himself wishing to spend many more years with Yeosang. 

Next to him. Hands clasped. Hearts beating the same rhythm 

The wish to give Yeosang whatever he desired and make him the happiest. 

Maybe he is sappy and oddly romantic, but for Yeosang he would do it. As if he could ever stop being all mushy with the elder. 

“Can you stop draping yourself all over me? It’s getting hot.” Yeosang murmured and Wooyoung couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You sure it isn’t just me who’s hot, babe?” 

“You are hot.” 

That got Wooyoung stuttering a chain of unspeakable words, hands gone from around Yeosang faster than he would admit later and the sound of Yeosang’s laughter filled the kitchen. Now it was Wooyoung’s turn to go through different phases of red shades before Yeosang turned around only to get into an even stronger laughing fit. 

The whole situation ended up with Wooyoung chasing a laughing Yeosang through his apartment while their breakfast and morning plans were all forgotten due to the memorable time spent together. 

Maybe they really were meant to be. 


	5. No. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it has been a while~
> 
> This chapter is containing fluff and a seongjoong wedding! :D With this chapter we have 5 back hugs from Wooyoung finished, but remember, one more to come from Yeosang.. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love this fic has received! You guys are the best.

“Are you sure the location is good?” 

Wooyoung groans when he hears Seonghwa ask the same question for the  _ nth _ time at this point, couldn’t understand how Yeosang could stay so calm when he had a panicked hyung in their kitchen, who, admittedly, had every reason to be panicked in the best way. 

Because usually you only marry the love of your life once, and Seonghwa was at the point that his wedding was quite literally  _ tomorrow.  _ That questioning every possible life choice over his and Hongjoong’s wedding was now too late was something Seonghwa, the all perfectionist Seonghwa, didn’t want to hear or else he would probably explode from sheer nervousness. Which is the reason why Wooyoung had been banned from the kitchen where his boyfriend and their hyung sat together go over everything once more due to him ‘ _ stirring even more chaos _ ’ in Seonghwa’s mind like Yeosang had said earlier.

What chaos he exactly was stirring remained a secret to Wooyoung but he wasn’t exactly mad that it wasn’t him who had to calm Seonghwa down. He would probably just be as nervous as the elder- maybe that’s  _ why  _ he was banned actually. Very likely.

It was still somewhat unreal that him and Yeosang had moved in together just three months ago after finally finishing university and getting employed rather quickly. Everything just fell into the right places so it was so natural for them to finally live together. 

Waking up everyday with either Yeosang draped all over him or Wooyoung hugging his boyfriend in his sleep. Their lazy kisses filled Sunday mornings when the sun was already standing up high.

The feeling of coming home knowing the one you loved was already home, probably playing his favourite video game while waiting for Wooyoung to come home and spend the rest of the day with him. 

To look down at his sleeping boyfriend only to wonder if he had won the lottery, because his luck at getting such an amazingly cute boyfriend had to be near zero. Yet, here he was, waking up and going to sleep everyday with Yeosang, who had - after some time - let his rather shy side fade and initiated intimate moments more often nowadays. 

A boyfriend which felt comfortable enough with Wooyoung to randomly pull him down into a soft kiss before pressing him up against the next counter. 

A boyfriend who had lost all shyness of showing publicly how important Wooyoung was to him. 

A boyfriend who, and even Wooyoung could see that as clear as a summer sky was, that Wooyoung meant so much to Yeosang, that Wooyoung could’ve been who hung up the  _ stars  _ in the nightly sky, such a great impact did he had on his boyfriend. 

And Wooyoung was sure he looked exactly the same whenever he was remotely close to his beloved. 

Yes, they had their usual banters and of course couple fights every now and then but none of them ever escalated, only brought them closer together at the realization of what they had and that a patty fight wasn’t worth risking their little happiness -  _ paradise.  _

That no matter where their future leads them, they would always have each other. 

Yeosang was his past, present and  _ future.  _

So hearing him talking about marriage because his best friend was about to get sent off, made Wooyoung’s stomach erupt in all those weird, unspecific feelings he couldn’t pinpoint but felt nonetheless. 

It made him imagine Yeosang in a suit, or a gown - whatever the man desired because he would rock both outfits perfectly, Wooyoung knew that. Wondering how it would be to stand next to him and give him his vow, to tell him that yes, he would stay with him until death would do them apart. 

Wondering how the rows and rows of people would happily congratulate them, wishing them their best for their shared future. 

But all of that were just  _ what if’s  _ because Wooyoung knew, and Yeosang probably too, that they were still too young to marry, to commit to something that both wanted but was still fresh. A year wasn’t fresh per se but in comparison to Seonghwa and Hongjoong who had been together since they were sweet sixteen, it felt like comparing an adult to a child. Unfair on every aspect. Not comparable in this aspect. 

One day though Wooyoung was sure he would ask Yeosang to marry him, to ask him this one so important question with the hope of getting a ‘yes’. 

One day. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Why are you even more nervous than Seonghwa now, Sangie?” 

Wooyoung can’t help but laugh at his distressed boyfriend who ran around the room, assembling everything Seonghwa needed for his make-up to be done, pacing around Wooyoung in circles when he had everything ready. 

Yeosang was nervous, so very nervous because he had been tasked to do Seonghwa’s make-up and now he was scared to fuck it up on his best friend’s wedding day. Wooyoung was way less stressed than his boyfriend just because he knew Yeosang would do just fine like he always did, if there was one thing Yeosang had excelled at over their university time besides his studies was make-up and fashion. 

That his boyfriend was now a model for a very famous clothing brand only helped this development further since he was up close to these work fields more often now. 

He was very proud, knowing from where Yeosang had started to where he was now. So seeing him in so much distress was unusual, and Wooyoung wanted nothing more than to hug Yeosang and give him the reassurance he needed right now. 

“You will do just fine baby, believe a little in yourself, will you?” 

“Woo, you say it this easily! What if Seonghwa looks like a clown when I’m done?”

“I’m pretty sure Hongjoong would still marry him.”

“True, his Seonghwa standards have been lowered ever since that one halloween party where he had ogled over Seonghwa when hyung had been splashed and dirtied with mud due to the rain that day.” 

“See? Hongjoong is easy to impress.” 

“Still-” Yeosang sighs, dropping his head against Wooyoung’s shoulder and nuzzling his nose softly against his suit, “-Hwa is my best friend, if I fuck this up, I will be mad at myself for an eternity.” 

“You’re so dramatic.”

“And you’re so insensitive.” 

Wooyoung escapes his usual high pitched laugh and it takes only a few seconds before Yeosang laughs with him, just the two of them laughing away the stress and uneasiness from the past hours. Letting his hands draw soothing circles over his boyfriend’s back, knowing that just his touch was usually enough to calm his beloved down. 

And while they waited for the man of the day, the two of them shared their little bubble of comfortable silence, knowing that their day would be hectic enough so they savoured the moments they had together for now. 

That was until the door was ripped open and a panting, slightly sweating Seonghwa stormed in by a chaotic looking Mingi. Seonghwa all but happily fell into Yeosang’s arms when they seperated and it took only a few seconds before a deep sigh left the older’s mouth. Mingi just looks exhausted standing next to Wooyoung, trying to fan himself which didn’t do much, the other still looking like he had come straight from a day on the beach. Which wasn’t so unlikely since Seonghwa and Hongjoong had organized a beach wedding but it was currently way too early to get sunburned. 

“What happened?” Wooyoung questioned when Yeosang moved his best friend to the chair and table he had prepared, already drying Seonghwa’s face from the sweat pearls. 

“You won’t believe it.” Mingi starts, laughing brokenly. “The always so well behaved Mars chose today to be the day of his rebellion.” 

“Mars did what?” Yeosang chirps in but didn’t look up from his hand applying foundation. 

“That cheeky dog ran all around our garden, playing than running away as if chasing him was his new favorite  _ sport. _ ” 

“So that’s why you two look like you just ran a marathon.” 

“My mom better keeps Mars on his leash for the rest of the day or else I will dig my own grave, Sangie. I swear I can’t do this today.” 

Yeosang laughs his cute laugh and the way his eyes twinkle, it makes Wooyoung smile uncontrollably too. And even if so much time had passed by, Wooyoung was just as starstruck by his beloved like he was from the beginning of his realization of feelings.

Seeing him so happy, trying to calm down his best friend, was enough for Wooyoung to feel content, knowing that one day this would be them- through thick and thin. 

  
  
  
  


The actual wedding was one of the most beautiful things Wooyoung ever had the pleasure to attend. Both of his friends were looking absolutely stunning while saying their vows, one crying more than the other before they dissolved in a sweet, love filled kiss and the guests cried with them. The applause was great, filling out the whole place on the beach the freshly married couple had ranted for the day. 

And it took a while before everyone had congratulated the newly married couple, the sea behind them calm this day, just occasionally filling the air with a fresh breeze. It was a dream-like scenario. 

Yeosang, as Seonghwa’s best friend, was trailing between the people and greeted, invited, showed them around. Wooyoung had chuckled when San, Yunho and Mingi had gone to the tent to eat while Jongho, like the single guy he was, got surrounded by ladies with thom he flirted. It was hilarious to see the blushes on the woman's cheeks. 

So went the afternoon until the sun slowly began to set. The speeches had made people choke up earlier and after rounds and rounds of dancing to romantic songs, where the married couple finally announced that they would shoot their wedding pictures. Wooyoung wasn’t surprised. Because who would miss a sunset for their pictures? Smart choice.

It was when the said two men got their photos taken by Jongho that Wooyoung had finally Yeosang alone again. His beloved was watching the scene unfold on the beach, smiling softly when Jongho apparently instructed some cheeky thing and got chased over the slowly cooling down sand. Wooyoung slowly stepped behind Yeosang to not scare him before he wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling his beloved against his chest. 

"They are happy."

"Yes, and they will be for a long time, don't you think?"

"Certainly."

Yeosang willingly fell back against him and Wooyoung let out a sigh of contentment. Just watching their friends starting a new chapter while he was holding onto his, what more could he want? Yeosang was everything he had ever desired.

And maybe that's why the scene before them radiated such a warmth because even if both of them didn't say it out loud, was it clear that one day they would follow their example and take another step forward into their shared future.

But right now, that could wait.

Just them, standing there illuminated from the setting sun was enough, knowing that they had each. 

Wooyoung pressed a kiss against Yeosang’s neck, getting tickled by the small mullet his boyfriend had decided to grow. He loved long hair on him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Woo." 

They were a unit, meant to be together. 

  
  
  


Seonghwa only shoved cake into Wooyoung’s mouth later to cut off any comment when they had seen how the newly married couple had vanished into a restroom for almost an hour. Yeosang just laughed about their antics and kissed Wooyoung softly to make it up somehow. 

Maybe it got better. That he was later the one making Seonghwa down a cup of alcohol just to pretend from  _ him  _ hearing about his doings with Yeosang was just a well deserved revenge.

It was a day to remember. 

And one day, Wooyoung told himself, would he be the one asking for Yeosang to marry him. 

One day.


	6. Yeosang's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Welcome back! For the last time I'm here presenting you a new chapter. With this one we are finally done with this story. I had never really planned out how this whole thing should have ended but I can tell you, this chapter is very emotional.

Time was slowly ticking away, the sound resonating back from the walls of their bedroom, taking away Wooyoung’s sense of time. With each tick he got a little more anxious, not knowing what to do with his supposedly alone time until his boyfriend would come back and get him. To where? Wooyoung had no idea.

Everything Yeosang had told Wooyoung was to stay inside their shared bedroom and not leave it until Yeosang would tell him to do so.

A surprise. Wooyoung saw right through the cute man who had tried his best to not show the excitement over what he was planning. Sad that Wooyoung had stuck with him for the past five years and had picked up the change in behaviour rather fast, not that Yeosang had ever kept secrets from him. 

So that made the whole situation Wooyoung was currently in even weirder because why would Yeosang go to such lengths to surprise him?

It was normal for Yeosang to come back from work and have a present for Wooyoung, even if it was just a mug with a cat on it- Yeosang thought about him a lot, never really good with words but he doesn’t need to be when Wooyoung understood him without them. 

And right now Wooyoung wanted nothing more than to look into Yeosang’s eyes to see if he could tell what would follow this day, yet he couldn’t since his boyfriend hadn’t come back in a whole hour. 

What could Yeosang possibly do an entire hour and counting? 

Time passing by was getting bored, especially for a person like Wooyoung. He had browsed his phone, checked twitter, watched videos on youtube and sent annoying memes to their group chat, only to fall back into his thoughts about what Yeosang was doing. Wondering if his boyfriend was alright or maybe fidging and nervous about  _ whatever  _ he had planned, which wouldn’t be too unlikely. Yeosang had a tendency to disguise his nervousness. 

On the other hand Wooyoung wondered what surprise could possibly need an entire hour and counting to prepare. Yeosang was, when he was able to concentrate and was doing something he liked, able to do things fast and correctly, not really aiming for perfection but enjoying it when he hit the target. So what could possibly hold him up for so long. 

To be honest he had hit up San ten minutes into his exile because he was almost sure someone had to know about Yeosang’s plan. Someone must have helped him. But he got nothing more than blatant lies and words of nothingness.

**San:** Enjoy your cage kekekeke.

Wooyoung had called him a traitor, sent him a broken heart emoji and moved on, pouting for a good minute before he asked his next target. The mother hen himself. 

**Seonghwa:** He locked you up?

What? No!! He just told me to stay inside the room : **Wooyoung**

**Seonghwa:** And you don’t want to betray his trust.

He seemed really excited!! : **Wooyoung**

You didn’t see him

He was so nervous

And if he goes to such lengths for a surprise

How could I betray his trust and just leave the room?

**Seonghwa:** You really grew up. 

Excuse me?! Of course I did!! : **Wooyoung**

**Seonghwa:** Mhm. Sure.

Hyung! : **Wooyoung**

**Seonghwa:** I’m glad everything goes well between you two. 

I was worried at first that it might be a bit overwhelming for you. 

Seeing Yeosang so happy now shows that it was the right decision

to push you two closer. 

I hope you two can treasure this precious bond you have now. 

Don’t make me emotional hyung : **Wooyoung**

Can’t have him see me cry can we

Or else he thinks he was the reason

..

I wish for this too, hyung.

I can’t envision a life without Yeosang at my side anymore. 

  
  


After that it went radio silent on both sides and Wooyoung had accepted that he wouldn’t get any information out of his friends.  _ Only _ if he asked Mingi, the poor guy slipped up and spilled things once in a while, but Wooyoung wasn’t in the mood to squeeze the information out of the giant. 

Ever since the conversation had died down, Wooyoung starred first at the ceiling and later at the closed door, wondering where his beloved was. 

Thought back to their first, second and third date, their first kiss, their first sleepover, their first fight, the first time they had shared the same sheets, their first time admitting fears and worries, their first dream getting archived together- 

May be Wooyoung started sobbing and thought back at everything he had shared with Yeosang over the last years. How precious their time had been, how many times he had wondered how he had gotten Yeosang in the first place. What a person like Yeosang saw in someone like Wooyoung, Yet, in the end Wooyoung could only sleep soundly when he had a curled up man next to him, pulling him against his chest and sleeping five more minutes. 

And as if fate wanted to play a dirty trick on him, was it now that Yeosang came back, opening the door and seeing wide eyed how Wooyoung was rubbing his watery eyes. He saw how Yeosang stood in the door, shocked and frozen, before he waddled over in his cute way of walking and pulled Wooyoung against his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what-? There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Wooyoung tried to sound reassuring, squeezing Yeosang’s waist as a way to show him that it was okay, that he hadn’t cried because he had let him alone. 

“Keeping you in here- we both live here, I shouldn’t make borders for you.” 

“Sangie, I really didn’t cry because you left me here, I was bored, yes but this isn’t enough to make me cry.” 

“Why then?” 

He felt a hand pat his head and Wooyoung’s heart squeezed tightly, even after years of being at the receiving end of this soft love. It still felt like the first day, just minus the nervousness. 

“I was thinking about you-”

“So-”

“And remembered our times.” Wooyoung lifted his head and looked up, seeing those beautiful eyes watching him just as much. “Our memories are so precious that I must have bursted into tears- I swear that’s all! Sangie, really. Reflecting on our years showed me how happy I am with you.” 

Another thing which still happened was that Yeosang got easily flustered like right now, the blush creeping up on the beautiful face and Wooyoung lifted his hand to gently caress the hot skin. 

“Oh, shush.” 

Yeosang gestured to him but Wooyoung knew that he didn’t mean it, not when Yeosang’s eyes filled with what he could only describe as  _ love.  _

“Enough sweet talk.” Yeosang pouted at him and Wooyoung had to laugh, standing up to press a peck against the puckered lips. “I made you wait long enough.”

“You sure did, baby. So? What did you prepare?” 

Wooyoung raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner but Yeosang only shook his head, letting his hand intertwine with Wooyoung’s before he was gently pulled out of the room. 

He looked around to see if something had changed in his hour of absence but there was no noticeable change within their home. The clock was still ticking with each passing second, their photos still on the wall, showing off their time together alone and with their friends. The furniture hasn't moved an inch while he was away, not that Wooyoung  _ wouldn’t  _ have heard that. So he was curious where Yeosang was potentially guiding him until they came to a halt and Wooyoung was a bit baffled. 

“Yeosang-?”

“We go out, on a car ride to be precise.” 

The elder laughed softly and if it wasn’t already cute enough was he hiding his teeth with his sweater paw.  _ The cutest human on earth. _

“Where to?” 

“Not telling you.”

“Wha t? Why?!” 

“It’s a surprise, idiot. Of course I don’t tell you.” 

“Ah, come on-”

“No.” 

“Baby.”

“No.”

“Sweetheart.”

“No.”

“My cutest buttercup-”

“Say that one more time and you’re dead meat Jung Wooyoung.”

That made Wooyoung laugh wholeheartedly, seeing how wide Yeosang was smiling at their little banter- it made feelings bloom inside of Wooyoung’s heart he loved to feel, to be filled with and get buried under. 

“Do I have to take anything with me?” Wooyoung asked.

Yeosang pointed at a bag placed in the entrance area and Wooyoung smiled at his boyfriend, giving him a thumbs up. The older raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it, only turning around to put on his shoes and jacket. Wooyoung did the same, just a bit slower because he liked to watch Yeosang for a second. 

And he saw how nervous Yeosang still was. How he fidgets in his clothes, fingers still barely sticking out and holding onto the edge of his sweater, a habit Yeosang had for a while already but wasn’t aware of. Wooyoung found it oddly endearing. 

“Are you coming or not?” Yeosang asked, a hint of his nervousness swinging with it. 

“What if I don’t?” 

Wooyoung regretted his answer the moment he said it. He saw instantly how the light in Yeosang’s expression dimmed and Wooyoung cursed himself for saying something so stupid even though he  _ knew  _ that Yeosang was terribly nervous and maybe even anxious about whatever he had planned. 

“I- I mean it’s up to you, I don’t force yo-”

“It was a joke, okay? Yeosang, love, of course I come with you.” He walked over to the older and held his hands, gently letting his thumbs brush over the back of his hands. “I’m sorry for making you worry, I shouldn’t have said that. Especially not after you took your time preparing it.”

Yeosang just punched him weakly before scoffing, turning around and picking up the bag he had prepared. Even with Yeosang’s back turned to him was Wooyoung aware he had made the thoughtful man anxious- Yeosang would never force him to do anything, for the older it always was  _ others first _ before thinking about himself. 

Wooyoung walked after him, his steps not as easy anymore. He knew he fucked that up, Yeosang would try to brush it off and not talk about it, yet it would become a constant thought. 

That’s why Wooyoung quickly closed the distance between the two -after locking the door- and pulled Yeosang into a hug, face buried deeply into his neck. And he squeezed, and squeezed, until the older’s fingers were digging into his back. Wooyoung couldn’t help himself but place a kiss against his neck, feeling how Yeosang’s uneasiness slowly vanished. Until Yeosang softly tapped his back, whispering they should move soon or it would be too late. 

Wooyoung had trouble letting Yeosang slip out of his arms like he had done countless times, because he knew he wasn’t perfect, neither was Yeosang but the feeling of having hurt Yeosang was always one Wooyoung hated to experience. It wasn’t like he had never been hurt by Yeosang, more than he wanted to acknowledge yet Wooyoung never seemed to mind for long. It was the knowledge of knowing that little fights over small things were normal which made them move on, one couldn’t be mad at the other for a long time. 

One of them always cracked first. It was mostly Wooyoung who verbalized it. Yeosang was more of a silent icebreaker, suddenly sitting next to him, taking his hand and intertwining them. 

So he was wondering how they would do sitting in a car for however long while having this little scene from earlier on their minds- until Yeosang turned to him in his driver seat and all the uneasiness was completely washed away, behind only the pure warm emotions of the man Wooyoung had fallen for so many years ago. The blond man’s eyes sparkling in the midday sun, face illuminated just right to give him an angelic look.

Yeah, his boyfriend must be an angel. 

Yeosang laughed a little at him staring before both of them secured their safety belts. The older looked at his car settings one last time before he slowly drove out of the parking lot and onto the quiet busy road. 

Wooyoung was about to turn the radio on so they could listen to some music before Yeosang interrupted him.

"I prepared a Playlist." Yeosang hums, nodding to the bag which was currently in between Wooyoung’s legs. "My phone is in it."

Without thinking twice about it wandered his hand into the bag and needed a moment before he felt the phone and took it out, seeing that Yeosang had previously unlocked it for him. Wooyoung connected the Bluetooth with the car and waited until the sound clarified that the connection was made. 

A click on the Playlist and starting the first song, Wooyoung couldn’t help but chuckle at the first few notes.

"Mamamoo's Um Oh Ah Yeh?" 

"Hey, it's a good song!"

Yeosang argues cutely from his driver's seat where he couldn’t fully confront Wooyoung and he enjoyed that a lot.

And he enjoyed the song, remembering their earliest karaoke session they had where Jongho had gone absolutely berserk with singing Miss A' Good Girl, Bad Girl. Wooyoung had sung Mamamoo’s song back then with Yeosang after a lot of coaxing and wow, he wasn’t let down.

Yeosang had told him he couldn’t sing which came out to be completely false because his boyfriend was a born singer, gifted with the voice of an angel. Back then he had swooned over the older’s voice as a friend, now he couldn’t help himself but ask Yeosang sometimes to sing him to sleep- as ridiculous it sounded. Yeosang’s voice had this calming soothing vibe Wooyoung loved. 

Even now he was humming the melody while never taking away his eyes from the road, the song so stuck in his head. And Wooyoung loved to reminisce about the old times. 

Because Wooyoung had been surprised when Yeosang had finally agreed to sing with him. Who would have thought that the rather shy, a bit introverted guy was hiding such a voice?

Wooyoung adored his voice ever since.

The song switched. 

And again Wooyoung couldn’t help but notice the song, the lyrics, the singer.

It was Kang Daniel's  _ I hope _ .

A song Wooyoung hadn't heard in ages but was one of his favourites nonetheless. The vibe, the lyrics- everything had functioned with him. Back in the days he had listened to many love and desire songs, which wasn’t all that surprising when you had fallen in love. And Wooyoung had fallen hard back then.

He had wanted to take Yeosang’s hand and never let go. 

Wanted to see his beloved smile whenever he could. 

It was Kang Daniel’s song he found himself silently wishing that everything would turn out alright. The mood, the voice, the emotions- it made Wooyoung crave things he wasn’t allowed to have at a certain point. 

And now looking to the side, watching Yeosang stare ahead, made his memory become mushy. Brought a whole new connection to the song he had loved while loving Yeosang. Gave away to a feeling he treasured so much that it hurt sometimes. 

Found himself thinking back at the times he laid awake wondering where he wanted to take Yeosang, which date locations would have been the best to sweep him off his feet. 

It was the song changing once more, which solidified a thought he had since he had started to play Yeosang’s playlist. It was Astro’s  _ All Night _ . A song Wooyoung was sure Yeosang had put in because he knew what meaning it had for him. 

A song Wooyoung found, treasured and loved because it expressed his feelings for Yeosang so well. The wish to do well, to be with Yeosang through thick and thin, awaiting the little moments he knew were only meant for him. Laid awake night after night wondering if he would receive a goodnight message. Which he often didn’t, taking into account that Yeosang was bad at texting. 

Yeosang knew this song as well as he did. Wooyoung had sent it to him every night he had laid awake thinking of the other in his young, still fresh overwhelming feelings which buried him often at night. 

The other had, after the first few times, told him to stop sending it, because  _ Wooyoung couldn’t possibly stay up because of him that often _ . Oh, how wrong Yeosang had been in that assumption. 

The thought of Yeosang alone had him stay awake until the sun was slowly coming up again. 

Maybe Wooyoung had loved before he had met Yeosang, he even had loved while knowing Yeosang, yet whenever he thought back at such past relationships, all he could do was smile because every person he had met had led him to Yeosang. Every love he had was important but only the one to Yeosang’s was so rich, it sometimes took away his breath. 

The colors and the rain. The feelings of emptiness clashing the ones overflowing with happiness, the sunshine beneath the dark clouds- Yeosang had taught him all. Showing him that to every coin there were two sides, that every action led to another.

That no matter which side was the coin slipped to, the other side would always be a constant thing, unchanging and solid. After dark times, there were happy ones. 

Wooyoung understood, agreed, and learned. 

Only now, after years of being together with the love of his life, could he truly reflect on his life, wondering where he would have been without the sarcastic, cute man he had fallen for. 

The beautiful man who had accepted his flaws and never tried to bend him, had shown him what it meant to love, without draining the other. 

It might sound cheesy but Wooyoung had learned so much after meeting and loving Yeosang, that he thinks it was meant to be. That what they have was a play from fate giving him the right direction, a future to look forward to. 

And only when another song came on, was Wooyoung able to tear away his gaze, seeing the landscape flying by and- 

Was that the ocean? 

Wooyoung couldn’t help but look outside in shock. Memories resurfacing he had from every summer they had spent there, as a group enjoying the warm sun shining down on them. Their multiple water wars, the times Jongho had thrown San over his shoulder to have him squeal while everyone was laughing at his demise. 

Could remember the days they had sat around a bonfire, telling each other ghost stories and urban legends, having one or two souls screaming whenever a story came to a scary part. 

With every meter of ocean flying past them Wooyoung could taste the salty air of the ocean, feel the water splashing against his body while the air brought pleasant coolness. 

Even though it wasn’t even summer anymore, and the weather was gradually getting colder.

Yet it came up, a song Wooyoung couldn’t place why it came up but understood the whole playlist, the songs he had known and not known. Love songs. Songs filled with want and need, wishes and dreams while never losing sight of the love itself. 

The moment Wooyoung opened the door of the car and was greeted with the sound of the ocean, was he also filled up by the song playing in the background. 

_ Like a dream, like the ocean _

_ A blue light wrapped around us _

_ With our names carved into the sand _

_ It was a beautiful memory of ours _

_ Summer kiss _

He walked a few meters before turning around, looking back at the man who stood in his open door, the song wrapped around him. 

_ Do you remember the sound of the wind? _

_ We walked on the beautiful night sea _

_ As we looked at the moon in the sky _

_ We promised we’d never let go _

Wooyoung’s heart swelled, was beating so fast, he feared it would jump out of his ribcage. Because he remembered the song, a song Yeosang had sent them after one summer they all had spent not far from the place they were currently at. 

A song Wooyoung had liked but never really listened to, had no real need at the time. It was a soft summer vibes song but nothing that had ever made the cut for his playlist. 

But now, seeing the man he loved looking at him with eyes filled with such warmth, he understood. 

CLC’s Summer Kiss was a song which held meaning to Yeosang. It delivered a message Wooyoung had never noticed. The message that Yeosang had loved him first, way before Wooyoung had ever noticed his own feelings. 

A reminder of a summer Yeosang must have noticed his feelings for the first time. 

They had never really talked about who _ was first  _ and  _ who made it happen _ , it happened, bloomed and filled their lives without a second thought. 

The thought of Yeosang, his soft, slightly introverted but absolutely emotion filled man had accepted those feelings first, saw something in Wooyoung he probably would never see himself. Gave something a meaning he had never given meaning to. 

Wooyoung hadn’t noticed that he had teared up until Yeosang stood in front of him, a hand cupping his cheek, thumbing away the tears which had started to spill. Putting their foreheads together, letting the salty cold air put a coat over them, a shell to shield them from the outside. Just them in their little bubble, and no space for anything else. 

A soul finding another, fitting together in a way which had Wooyoung tremble inside of Yeosang’s gentle embrace. 

Because this is the place he belongs to, even if it was hard to maintain steady and strong, to be as enthusiastic every day, he knew no other person would ever catch again. It was Yeosang, and Yeosang alone. 

And his beloved knew.

Weren’t it for the soft press of lips against his closed eye-lids, kissing away the tears threatening to fall. 

Felt safe within the close proximity only he was allowed to share with Yeosang. 

It didn’t matter who found who first, who made the first step- this love was meant for two, and Wooyoung had never felt more alive, more treasured by another person. 

Hiccuped when Yeosang kissed him softly, without any tension but filled with a warm desire- a desire to keep on loving him. A wish so deep that Wooyoung felt the intensity hit his very core. Because each loving gesture of this man visualized the strong bond they shared. 

Kissing back was a struggle he couldn’t overcome, as he was so overwhelmed by the feeling of getting loved that it was hard to keep focus. 

Wooyoung tried to kiss back, he really did, but his lips alone were trembling enough for Yeosang to chuckle at his demise, a voice so deep but warm that it sent Wooyoung even deeper into a mess. 

It overwhelmed him so much that he had to step back a bit, turn around to rub his eyes, trying to cease his tears which still spilled way too much. 

Ocean waves hitting the shore, echoing back over the sand. Meeting his ears but all he could hear was his rushing blood and the beat of his heart until two arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him into a gentle embrace. 

An embrace Wooyoung had done so many times to Yeosang at his point, loved to pull the older against his chest, feel his broad back and watch the world over his shoulder. To see what his beloved sees. 

Reversing their positions meant Wooyoung was held and made his mind mushy. 

Yeosang’s lips pressed a kiss behind his ear, letting the touch linger for a moment, before he whispered:

“Marry me.” 

Wooyoung couldn’t process the words correctly before his eyes became waterfalls once more, body shook with emotions breaking free.

“For a lifetime, be mine. Stay with me. Even through ups and downs I want to stay with you.” 

Wooyoung wanted to answer something, anything, but nothing more than sobs left his mouth, the palms of his hands pressed into his eyes. 

He had wanted to ask the same question so many times before. Tried to plan the best ways to propose to the only man he would ever want to marry but had never pulled through with his plans. Now Yeosang was the one proposing and Wooyoung felt lost but saved at the same time. So lost because he had wondered if Yeosang really wanted to marry him and saved because that’s what Yeosang did on a daily basis - saving him. 

Leaning back into the touch made him cry a bit more, turning inside of the embrace to tug his head into the croak of Yeosang’s neck, arms wrapping around him.

Maybe it was drowned by his tear stained voice or muffled by his mouth pressing against Yeosang’s skin, yet he was sure, even in his chaotic, overwhelmed mind, that Yeosang heard his  _ yes.  _ Was sure Yeosang would hear it whenever he would say it. 

Because they had found each other and became each other’s source of happiness. 

There was no need for any explanation besides the one Wooyoung would always give.

It was love. 

Loving Yeosang was the thing that had filled up his being.

It wasn’t always just pure sunshine between them, rainy days happened every once in a while, but working on something you loved was an option Wooyoung took every single time.

The relationship he had with Yeosang too important to let go. To let it slip out of his grasp that easily. 

And Wooyoung’s words were incoherent against Yeosang’s now trembling body but he knew the elder understood the way he understood Yeosang. 

Wooyoung was happy, and would be happy. 

Now and in the future. 

With Yeosang at his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Woosang AU and maybe we see each other again at one of my other stories. :)
> 
> I would love to hear how you felt while reading this! Let me know. :3
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say Hi! :) Let's scream about woosang together
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
